mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota
Dakota, nicknamed Dake, doesn't go to Sweet Amoris High School, but occasionally appears in the game after meeting your Candy at the beach in Episode 9. He lives in Australia, and is Boris' nephew. About Dake lives in Australia, but sometimes comes to visit his uncle, Boris. He is a surfer, and your Candy first meets him at the beach in Episode 9. He immediately gets interested in her and starts flirting with her, not taking no for an answer if she refuses to come with him. At this point, you can choose whether to stay with him or to keep telling him off, which affects his love'o'meter, but also the further progress of the episode: If you stay with Dake and are nice to him, you progress to end the episode with him, but the boy you were with (Nathaniel, Castiel, or Lysander) gets angry; otherwise the boy you're with gets Dake to leave. Either way, Dake doesn't lose interest in your Candy. He later appears for the orienteering event in Episode 11, in which you again get the choice to team up with him, or stay with your current teammate. In Episode 19, your Candy runs into him at the mall. He is with two girls, but immediately leaves them to stay with you. Said girls might try to pick on your Candy later, which leads to Dake defending you from them. At this point, your Candy thinks she might have misjudged him, and realizes he is nice after all. Once you meet Lucy, you can choose whether to stay with Dake yourself or convince him to go with Lucy. He doesn't show much interest in Lucy and would prefer to stay with you, even if you get him to leave he says he won't let you get away next time. He makes some brief appearances in episode 21 and 22, for the schools open house day, and even makes a short appearance during episode 23, as he has stayed at the school to talk to your Candy a bit more. Dake makes another appearance in episode 30, coming to see the exhibition for his uncle. He finds you and Lucy in the locker room and offers his assistance for the Art Exhibition. After being too close to your Candy, your crush will confront him and tell him to leave her alone. Depending if Dake has met your crush before, he may or may not recognise him. Dake confronts your Candy again, and wants to talk to her in the Locker room. He will ask to give you a kiss, but will be interrupted by your crush, who again, tells him to leave. Dake realises the relationship between you and your crush, and backs down, however not without telling your Candy to give him a call if the relationship failed. He shows up once more when he is telling Boris to calm down and stop worrying about Patrick. History Coming soon... Appearance Dake has shoulder-length blond hair which he keeps tied back into a ponytail, and green eyes. He reveals in episode 11 that his hair isn't naturally blond. While his natural hair color isn't revealed, it can be assumed that it is brown, from the color of his eyebrows and the light brown streaks in his hair. He has tattoos on the left side of his chest, his left shoulder and wrist, and around his belly button. Upon his first appearance, Dake can be seen in dark blue swimming trunks, carrying his surfboard, which is white with a blue pattern. He appears in his sportswear for the orienteering race. It consists of a yellow v-neck shirt with grey stripes on the left side of the collar, a matching yellow sweatband around his wrist, dark grey pants with three vertical stripes on the left leg, a white jacket with grey ends, grey sleeves and three vertical lines on the left side, that he keeps unbuttoned. He also wears a necklace with a small pendant of his surfboard. In this outfit, none of his tattoos are visible. Dake finally appears in his regular clothes when your Candy meets him at the mall. It consists of an orange shirt with a white v-neck collar, a violet jacket with a black striped collar and rolled up sleeves as well as black lines on the seams, and dark slightly ripped jeans with a black belt. He also wears the same necklace with the pendant of his surfboard which he had with his sportswear. His wrist tattoo is visible at this point. At the mall, he buys a pair of orange sunglasses of a brand he likes and wears them on his forehead, however he isn't seen wearing them after the mall. This appears to be Dake's default outfit, as he later wears it during his visit to the school. Personality Dake is very flirty, and especially persistent when it comes to flirting with your Candy, from the very moment he first met her. He doesn't miss a chance to talk to your Candy, and ignores her rejecting to be with him. He generally does understand hints, but ignores them. Although he never really had serious relationships and his longest relationships have lasted only a few weeks at best, he seems very determined to get your Candy. At first, during episodes 9 and 11, he does show some interest in other girls, like Rosalya, Iris, or Amber while he's with you; But later, in episode 19 and on, he shows that he is willing to focus only on your Candy. This is shown when he immediately drops the other two girls at the mall to be with you, and doesn't really show interest in Lucy either. He is outgoing and confident and, unlike other dateable characters, very openly shows his interest in you. He can be a bit full of himself at times, like when he says that there is no reason to look at anyone other than him, or that no other boys stand a chance against him. Even so, he still shows some signs of jealousy around other boys, and can be a bit possessive when it comes to your attention. For example, while he is with your Candy at the mall in episode 19, he sees a friend of his and goes to greet him, but doesn't take you along with him, saying he doesn't want anyone else to lay eyes on you. He is shown to know how to handle an argument, and tends to point out people's faults when getting into conflict with them; as shown in the arguments he gets into with the school's boys, while trying to flirt with your Candy. Dake is rather carefree and has very little to no sense of embarrassment, which particularly stands out in episode 19 when he doesn't hesitate to freely walk into your changing cabin while you're trying on underwear. When you punch him and give him a black eye for that, he still smiles and stays positive, as he has a rather cheerful nature and is mostly always happy. Dake has some sense of morale however, as when he finds out about your boyfriend in Episode 30, he finally lays off his advances (however not without remarking to call him if it failed). Relationships Family Not much is known about Dake's parents, seeing as they don't appear and aren't mentioned in the game yet. ChiNoMiko revealed that they have lived and worked in Australia for a long time, but don't originate from there. She also confirmed that Dake doesn't have any siblings. Boris Dake seems to have a very good relationship with his uncle, Boris, as Dake often comes to visit him. When he first mentions that he is Boris' nephew, Dake jokingly says that his uncle might have a bad sense for fashion, but is very nice. If you choose to stay with Dake in episode 11, Boris mentions in the next episode that Dake is very happy to have met you. This shows that Dake is comfortable talking to him about such things. They're both rather cheerful and friendly. Sweet Amoris School Boys Depending on whom he meets, Dake develops a bad relationship and eventually a rivalry with pretty much any of the school's boys he interacts with, as they get jealous from the way he openly flirts with your Candy. He can meet Nathaniel, Castiel, or Lysander in episodes 9 and 11, and can later meet Kentin or Armin. Sprites Dakenormal.png DakeGrin.png Dakeoh.png DakeSports.png DakeSportsGrin.png DakeSportsoh.png DakotaEmotion7.png DakotaEmotion8.png DakotaEmotion9.png DakotaEmotion10.png DakotaEmotion11.png DakotaEmotion12.png DakotaEmotion13.png DakotaEmotion14.png Dakotaemotion14.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode9-Dake.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Dake.jpg Illustration-Episode19-Dake.jpg Manga Illustration-Manga Vol2-Dake.jpg Trivia *Armin and Dakota are characters who originally weren't planned for the game. They were added during the creation of the respective episodes they appear in.as stated on day 7 of the Christmas advent calendar *His favorite colors are white and blue. *His favorite food is barbecue, especially lamb. *He likes ocean animals, his favorite being sharks. *He's part of an association of Australian wildlife. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Semi-Dateable Category:Student